Royal Denial
by fluersont
Summary: Prince Gilbert is a bored out of his mind,so he decides to go to a local Pub where he spots a dazzling beauty. but things don't turn out as they should. WARNINGS: yaoi, cross-dressing, soon-to-be smut!
1. prologue :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

The Village was called Cendré-terre, named after the great wild fire that burned half the country. Built from the ashes of the land, the soil became rich with nutrients made for raising crops, luring in many grateful farmers and people who just want to live a simple lifestyle. It was a beautiful country, filled with life all around and no one in all the land seem to be cheerless.

Well . . . almost everyone.

There is a forest in the center of the land, where many travelers pass everyday to do whatever travelers do, and in some occasions a lady of the night may be standing by a tree, trying to earn money by 'doing business'. Anyway, if is there was one part of the whole forest the travelers would never dare to go through, or even pass by, it would probably be what the locals called Rückzug des Teufels.

A young man, with crimson eyes and silver locks, sat at the head of a table where he was bored out of his mind while he awaited for his dinner. One could say that the young man wasn't one to wait.

For anything.

"_Was das Bumsen!_ It's been a fuckin' hour already, where the hell is my food!" yelled the man

He was answered by the sound of pots banging against the floor and wall, with a distant clashing sound of dishes breaking. And from the sound of it, a very panicked cook.

He sighed; it was going to be a long night . . .

At the exact moment he did so, he was suddenly face-to-face with a small Italian who came out of the kitchen flailing his arms in the air. "_Spiacente!_ I was trying to make t-the . . . umm . . . what is it called? . . . Pasta~ . . . no wait. . . . Not pasta . . . . . . Oh! . . . Umm . . Hmm . . . . I lost it again . . . wurst! yeah that's right! a-and then I . . . r-realized that the f-frying to cook it with was m-missing . . . t-then I remembered that the m-maid was using it to s-scare off Francis nii-chan a-and—"

"Enough!"

The Italian stopped.

The man raised a pale hand to gently rub his aching head. "_Mein Gott, sprechen Sie sure viel _. . . forget about it I could live a night without dinner, beside if I couldn't that wouldn't be very awesome of me, now would it"

The small Italian nodded his head in agreement.

"You're excused for now. Feliciano"

"Y-yes your majesty. . . "Stuttered Feliciano as he hurriedly sprinted to the kitchen, successfully avoiding a wall.

The bored young prince stood to go off into his younger brother Ludwig's chambers, where he was sure he was doing what he always did in the evenings, paperwork. As he approached the double doors, he roughly open the door making sure it hit the wall, and maybe hoping to leave a dent.

"Yo! West you think you could head towards that pub down the road and fetch me a barrel of beer, we ran out" said the young prince, sitting on the chair that was next to his little brother's desk.

"I just got some the other day" said the blonde

"Well. . ."

"Brother"

"What! I didn't do anything wrong, besides you need to get out more, meet new people . . . . Or at least get laid"

"Brother!" The younger male blushed red at the comment; he looked away before his older brother could say anything more "why don't you go to the pub yourself, who knows you might get lucky as well"

"Yeah right, the only reason those stupid sluts even bother with me is because I'm just another rich noble they could mooch off. I would think at least one of those low-lives can see the awesome-ness radiating off of me!"

"But you're not just a rich noble"

"No shit, but these dumb fuckers can't tell royalty when they see it" the silver-haired man didn't bother straighten his daily uniform as he stood to walk out of his brother's chamber "oh by the way, we should probably hire a different cook, that little guy can't really make a simple dish that isn't pasta. We should hire a French chef, I heard—"

"No"

"What?"

"We're not hiring a different cook"

Crimson eyes had a menacing glint to them "why is that?"

The blonde gazed down at his paper before muttering "no reason"

The young prince was about to comment, but deciding against it. "Whatever, anyway I heading toward the bar, since I realized it would be very un-awesome of me to have your lazy ass get me a frickin' barrel of beer, see ya West!"

"But I thought you said you'll be bothered by the moochers"

"Yeah, but I got an idea"

**MEANWHILE:**

"Mattie~ please!" said a very jumpy blonde, "it'll be fun!"

"No! I refused to even step a foot out of my door, just go by yourself Alfred!"

"Aww~ but what's the whole point of you wearing '_that'_ if no one is going to see it, besides its not tike anyone would recognize you" Alfred wasn't about to have his younger brother hide out in his room for the rest of the night, not when he was wearing _'that'_ "you know if you didn't lose the bet you wouldn't be in there, wearing—"

"don't say it out loud!" yelled Matthew," please! I really don't want to go. I'm ashamed as it is. . "

"Oh come on~ I promise not to announce it to anyone. I'll just say you're a distant cousin"

"It doesn't change the fact I'll w-wearing _this!_"

"Well . . . it doesn't really matter now since you lost, besides its part of the bet!"

The door was suddenly swung open; revealing a very flustered blonde, wearing what seems to be a black and gold laced over-bust strapless corset that snuggly wrap around his torso. What the poor Canadian didn't realize is that he had his hands on his hips, making it seem very feminine and strangely . . . attractive.

"Hey! Why aren't you wearing the matching skirt?"

"Alfred!"

"Come on! I promise not to spark attention towards you not that would be very hard. You're kind of hard to notice—"

"I know that, but still . . . ."

"Please~ it will only be for a night, besides it took a lot of effort to get the corset dress from Felix—"

"What!"

"I got it from Felix, what's the big deal"

"You didn't . . . . Tell him, right?"

"Well . . ."

"Alfred!"

"Don't worry he promised not to tell a soul, also it was the only way I could get the little outfit. But don't sweat it! I'm pretty sure he forgot by now"

"Oh . . . "

"Cheer up Mattie! I swear to you, we'll be at the pub for at least two hours, have a few drinks, maybe dance a little and hey! Who knows you might get laid~"

" . . . . Okay"

"Sweet! I'll see you there ~ and Mattie, try to relax a little 'kay"

All Matthew sighed as he headed for his room to put on the rest of his wardrobe. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N:**

**This is just a prologue before I start getting into story. I realized that I suck at prologue and hoped that maybe you could past this and review. This is my first one ever and I really don't want to screw it up.**

**Please review~ **

**p.s. thanks for reading!**

**: 3**


	2. The Bar Show

**Just to note: **_thoughts && foreign languages are written in this format & __to note the song lyrics_

The pub didn't really have a name, most likely for the fact that one could really come up with a suitable one for it. Owned and operated by Felix Łukasiewicz, nicknamed Poland, who ran it with a girly iron fist. This was the kind of place where scandal was sure to happen, and it did.

All the time.

**. . . . X . . . .**

Alfred was wrong, he didn't forget. Matthew could tell, the moment he set foot into this place, smoggy from cigarette smoke and the heavy scent of alcohol. Without as much as walking four feet into the room, he was basically tackled down by a very excited Felix. A very loud excited Felix.

"Oh my F-ing God! Like, I swear I have never notice that you have a nice figure! It suits you so~ well! I like what you've done to your hair! It looks prettier pinned up! Who would have known . . ." and it went on like that for twenty minutes before Alfred sneaked up behind Matthew, lifting his matching laced skirt up, making sure to brush his hand against his thighs, earning a shiver from Matthew.

"Alfred!" yelled the blonde drag queen, "What the hell do you think you're doing, eh?"

"Just making sure you put your panties on right"

"A-Alfred, don't do that!" he smiled; _I just love it when he blushes._

"You're so cute"

"S-shut up . . ."

"Hey I got an idea let's play a drinking game!"

"OMFG! You totally read my mind, and let's make it interesting. Whoever loses has to sing a song chosen by everyone in the bar!"

"Sound petty good! Matthew you have no comment in this, since you're my bitch for the night. Let's play the game*****"

Matthew was gave a confused face. "Oh right you never played it before. The game is: to not think of the game, make any sense?"

"Umm . . . I guess so, but what happens if I think about the game, eh?"

"You lose, so~ drink up Mattie wouldn't want to lose twice this week!"

"Like, let's just rewind back to this for a moment and just cut to the case. You, like totally lost a bet so you have to wear that wonderful piece of work?" asked Poland "wow, if only I was involved in this earlier! Anyway lets, like, totally party!"

The owner dragged them off to the far left corner of the bar where his co-worker Toris Lorinaitis, nicknamed Lithuania, was making drinks. Shots after shots, it was around one in the morning when Felix was noticing things he wouldn't have otherwise if he was sober; this was somehow developed during a strange time in the village, after a certain incident involving a fox, let's leave that to your imagination. _Well, well, little Mattie has caught the eye of an admirer how, totally, cute~ he's probably too innocent to even realize it. I wonder what his reaction might be. _

Gently grabbing Matthew's silk black sweater he was wearing, he whispered "hey I don't know about you, but I think you're the main attraction tonight"

Matthew, being a little buzzed, humbly whispered back "what _(hic)_ do you _(hic)_ mean?" although he may be a little out of it, but he was still sort of shocked to hear that people are actually noticing. To be brutally honest, you couldn't notice Matthew if he slapped you in the face.

"Well there are a couple of the customers taking glances over here and there, but one of them just won't look away"

"b-but that's not _(hic) _possible, I'm practically _(hic) _invisible in this part of town" _more like very part of town, _he thought, looking away so Poland wouldn't see his flushed cheeks.

Felix smirked.

"If you don't believe me take a look yourself" letting go of the sweater, Felix then launched into a conversation about how the sun would eventually die, before sobbing hysterically on Toris's shoulder. He was still wondering if that really happen or the Absinthe Martini finally got to him.

"Fine I will, eh" _hmm . . . that would have a better effect if Poland was actually listening._

Taking a quick look around the whole bar but nothing seemed out of place. There was Sadiq, nicknamed Turkey, stalking little Kiku and Heracles, nicknamed Greece, who was probably flirting with each other. He kept looking around spotting little details, like how the picture on left was slightly tilted, or how some of the tables look very unstable. That's when Matthew started to think, and for a reason unknown he could get very chatty whenever he thinks to himself.

_Not much of a shock really, oh there's Raivis he's such a sweetheart but where is the rest of his family, although his brother is a co-worker here? Hmm . . . that's a shame; hopefully he isn't working for that nobleman . . . .__ Sometime I wonder if its better being poor or being a servant. That reminds me I have to paid rent this week, or that devil of a nobleman is going to evict us, bastard. Well I have no idea what Felix was talking about. . . . _

Inhaling in a shaky breathe, feeling the heat burning in his face, Matthew whispered "_Je dois être ivre" _

**. . . . X . . . .**

At the far right corner of the bar is where most of the regular customers are having a decent time, some more decent that others.

Kiku Honda, nicknamed Japan, was talking to Heracles about the cat he found in a tree trunk and how he had to dry its fur by stripping off his kimono, and was telling in great detail. Either one of them heard the sound of approaching footsteps, or in this case, the sound of approaching chirps.

"The poor little kitten didn't want to leave the trunk so I left some food and water by it, was that the right thing to do? Heracles-san" Kiku waited for answer but was instead answered by the blank stare of Greece "H-Heracles-san?"

"Tell me again how you dried the kitten. . . "Japan instantly blushed at the request

"How about you get me a beer instead" said a stranger wearing rich-looking clothing, but had what looked like a shredded fedora*****. The strange thing about it was that the hat kept chirping and beeping. The couple didn't really respond to the hat wearing stranger, they mostly just stared.

The expression that was slowly forming on the stranger's face was a tie between irritated and I-don't-have-time-for-this look.

"Just get me a fuckin' beer!"

The sudden outburst made Kiku jump a foot in the air before he clumsily searches for a clean glass. After finding one he quickly opened a tap from a cask and gave it to the stranger, saying "Gomen-asai"

"The hell to be sorry for . . . ." mumbled the hatter, to put it frankly the stranger never liked being with the commoners, nor did he like being with anyone in general. Taking a large gulp, he wished there was sort of event taking place, nothing ever happens in this shit-hole of a town. There barely even decent looking girls . . . . . _who~ who's that? _He nearly dropped the glass of beer as he grab the collar of the Japanese man's shirt, scaring the living daylight out of him.

"Look here, I'm only going to ask this once so you better answer, I want to know . . . who's that blonde in the tight dress?"

**. . . . X . . . .**

"Alfred. . . ."

"Yes~"

"Is this really necessary?" the position that the two hyper blondes force him to be in made him feel very . . . uncomfortable to be lying on his back, and his skirt kept rising up which wasn't helping neither the little Canadian.

"Of course it is! You just got to relax, that's all"

"But what are you doing behind the counter, and why am I blindfolded?"

"All part of the deal."

"b-but my back is starting to ache . . ."

"Don't worry it all be over soon"

". . . . . _oh un dieu _. . . . "

"What's with the tone of self-destruction, I promise it'll all be over soon. But you have to swallow—"

"What?!"

"You have to swallow"

"S-swallow what, eh"

"That's a surprise!"

"Alfred I don't know if you notice lately but I don't trust you with my life"

"Come on! It'll be alright, just as long as you swallow which hopefully you've never done before"

"_I vraiment don'; t vous aiment à l'heure actuelle_"

"Love you too~"

He sighed in defeat. _This is going to screw me over, I just know it._

"Okay Mattie! Get ready" putting the opening of the bottle to Matthew's mouth he gently, though hurriedly, poured the mystery liquid in "oh, by the way, tell me if it tastes like pineapple"

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER . . . . **

"H-hey Alfred _(hic)_ I was wondering w-where you _(hic)_ got that shirt . . . it's so pretty~"

Poland didn't really understand the sight that was in front of him, due to the fact the fact that he had four cocktails, twenty shots, six drafts, and a small glass of wine. It was a miracle he could still stand, let alone figure out what the hell was Matthew doing was doing to Alfred.

"Alfred . . . . You're so cuuuuuuuute~ why are you _(hic)_ so tall though . . . . . eh?"

"Uh . . . Mattie, you okay?"

"Never better!" where at this point he burst into a fit of hysterics "but I don't know about you. You seem very, very, very, very~ _(hic)_ un-okay . . . ."

"No I'm fine, maybe we should head home, and I just realized you can't really hold booze."

"Yes I can! I'm just a little buzzed _(hic)_ no big deal, anyway I was thinking _(hic)_ of this song called _Digital Love_ by _Daft Punk__*****_and I remember it having to do with the drinking . . . . "The transvestite didn't finished, frozen with the sudden sense of doom that fell upon him

"Mattie . . ."

"Fuck . . . "

"What!?"

"I just lost the game"

**. . . . X . . . . **

The stranger wasn't stupid, even if he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. He knew, no _sensed_, the sudden tension in the room. It was as though some one's fate had been sealed, or damned. He rather enjoyed this sensation.

_das Bumsen. . . This might be an interesting night after all._

"Stranger-san" said Kiku, "would you like another draft?"

"Call me Gilbert"

"As you wish Gilbert-san" the young prince sort of liked the way this commoner talked to him, it made him feel important, more than which he already is. As he reached for the eighth round of beer, a very girly yet somewhat manly voice tried getting everyone's attention.

"Like, hey! I got an important announcement to make, so listen up!" the valley boy waited for everyone to pull their glances over where he was standing upon a bar stood, with amazing balancing skills, before clearing his voice box " thanks~ anyway as owner of this establishment, I have the ultimate ability to mixed things up. So my little friend here has lost a game so she will have the pleasure to sing all you lovely customers a song!" pausing shortly to give a low bow "and in addition to the game, you will have the honor to pick her ballad"

The bar wasn't full but as soon as the announcement was made, the whole place was filled with mummers and whispers. Gilbert didn't know if he wanted to stay to see this spectacle, or if he even wanted to be here period. Usually he would have gone home by now, not stay put in a place like this, nothing here caught his eye. Well . . . except for that girl in that tight dress. God, if I only knew her name. And that Japanese man didn't helped much neither.

"Tch, this place is starting to taint my awesome-ness" he muttered, standing up he headed for the door, as the votes were being collected, but that same voice was calling up again. _Gees, What a pair of lungs . . . ._

"Well, well, we got a winner! So~ it would be my honor to present the sole loser of the game – _Mathea!_"

**. . . . X . . . .**

Matthew wondered what he did to deserve this punishment. Was for the time he accidently kicked a raccoon, well actually it wasn't really an accident, those little rodents just creep him out. But it was all in fair play, you scare a shy Canadian, he kicks you. Oh god that didn't sound right at all. Sighing, Matthew walked over to the piano where Alfred would soon be playing_. Je déteste ma vie tellement en Ce moment. . . . my oh my, I put myself through a lot in the past two days, I should probably enjoy myself while I'm at it. _

"Okay Al what song am I going to sing"

"Well, _Mathea_, I'll will be playing the harmony to _Somebody Told Me by The Killers, _it'll sort of sound like _Richard Cheese__*****_"

"Wait didn't I sing this song before? When you were trying to figure out this person's name, what was it, Iggy or . . . something? Then I just randomly started singing, I almost forgot about that, eh"

"I guess you will have an easier time getting into the song, how you feel right now"

"A little light-headed but that would hopefully pass, at least my hiccups are gone"

"Yeah" the two brothers stayed silent hoping for the other to break it, "well you better get ready my lady, after all the show must go on!"

"Unfortunately" Alfred smiled and leans slightly to kiss Matthew on the cheek

"Go knock them dead"

**. . . . X . . . .**

Gilbert wasn't fuming.

Not him, he refused to even acknowledge the fact that he was green with envy, but what did he have to worry about, he was Prince Gilbert Beilschmidt, Heir to The 'awesome' Prussian Kingdom. Why would he be bitching over a piano player who gave a silly girl a kiss on the cheek? She was just a girl, with golden hair, silky cream-colored skin, violet-blue eyes, a beautiful body shape, not to mention a nice ass . . . . . .

DAMN! Taking a big gulp from his beer, he tried to think of something else, anything, but his mind kept going back to that girl. He blamed Ludwig for this, if he could have gotten his lazy-ass to get him a fucking barrel of beer . . . . He sighed. Let's face it; a man's will is not always as strong as it should be in the right moment, fucking hormones!

"Gilbert-san, what is troubling you?" Said Japan, who was, at the time, refilling the drink of a customer "you seem uneasy"

"Nothing, I was just wondering—"

"About that blonde girl?" the prince nearly choked on his beer

"U-umm. . . . ah . . . not really"

"Then what is upsetting you?"

"Don't worry about it" he said flatly

The Japanese took it as a hint and said, "My deepest apologizes, I should have known better to intrude on other's problems, excuse me" Kiku left the prince to drown in his own sorrow. He just wanted to get that girl out of her mind. What was her name anyway, didn't they announced it just a minute ago? Something that started with an M . . .

"_Bumsen,_ why can't I remember!" yelled Gilbert, unintentionally slamming his fist on the counter startling some of the drinker. After a brief silence, he stood up, then sat right back down, stood up again and walked a few feet before hurriedly sitting back where he was. This repeated itself for fifth-teen minutes, before staying in his seat for good.

"I can't go on like this!" he hissed, feeling absolutely pathetic.

"Then ask"

"What?"

"I'm the owner if this joint. You seemed to be a little flustered, care to share? Oh wow that totally rhyme!" giggled Felix, "by the way, if you want to know her name, ask."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" confused with the sudden arrival of the owner only made him feel even more helpless.

"whoa your kind of dumb, who else would you be shy to meet" giving him a sly grin, Felix order another round of shots, "that is of course if you're even going—"

"I'm not shy to meet anyone!" yelled Gilbert, finally getting the picture "I j-just don't know what to say"

"That's a pretty good excuse"

"Shut up"

"No need to get snarky, you should just go over there and ask, beside weren't you listening to my announcement?"

"Err . . . sort of"

The valley boy sighed, shaking his head in disappointment, "tough luck then!" standing up, he grabbed all ten shot glasses, basically juggling them, when Gilbert reached out to tug on his sleeve.

"Look . . . I was thinking . . . if you could ask her name . . . . For me . . . please" adding the last part in hopes to convince the owner to do his binding. The young prince wasn't used to asking for favors or request. Things just happen whenever he wanted it to.

"well why don't you ask her at the end of the show, that'll teach ya' not to listen to me"

**. . . . X . . . .**

The piano played softly at first, skilled hands danced along the keys making the room stand still, after all, the show was about to begin. Alfred thought, _wow those piano lessons at __Roderich's house really paid off!_

Matthew was sat on the piano, looking at his brother for encouragement, who only gave him a nod; he took a deep breath before starting in a smooth tone.

_Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game~_

_I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
anything goes but don't blink you might miss~_

He started swaying to the rhyme of the song, tapping his foot to very beat. Though the young prince saw the irony in the lyrics he couldn't help to tap his finger on the counter to the beat as well.

_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight_

He stopped briefly for effect then continued

_Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential_

The drag queen started to slowly brush at his skin, trailing it down from his chest to his higher thighs. Not giving any thought to the impression he was making on a certain red-eye hatter.

_Ready? Let's roll onto something new  
Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you~  
I'm ready, let's roll onto something new_

_'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this~  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight~  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight_

One of the pins was starting to bug him. So he just let his hair down, shaking it loose as he slightly touched the exposed skin on his neck in small motions, getting him whistles from the crowd. Gilbert stared in awe, wondering if she even knew how suggestive that looks.

_Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around_

Matthew hopped off the piano and leaned against the wall, swinging his hips in such a matter that it was almost spellbinding. Gilbert's crimson eyes followed the movement of those curves not realizing the raising heat that was beginning to travel to his southern vital regions.

_Pace yourself for me  
I said maybe~ baby please~  
But I just don't know now~  
When all I wanna do is try_

Tapped twice at the last word, and started walking off to the direction of the audience, where he pass by them, brush their hair or faces and in the case of Gilbert, sit on them. The sudden contact from the one person he had wanted to meet this whole night sent chills down his spine. It didn't help the prince much neither when Matthew started to rub his lower thigh.

_What a tease _he thought, as the not-so-shy boy gracefully made his way back to pianist's side.

_Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around~_

**. . . . X . . . .**

Grabbing the tip of his skirt, he gave a small curtsy to crowd as the whole place cheered with shouts and whistles, making Matthew blush as he gestured to Alfred who stood up and bowed as well. Poland, who was still applauding, was standing on a barstool again, he said "well, wasn't that an act that can't be beat! Anyone for an encore~" he was answered by a round of applause.

A look of renewed horror was plastered on Matthew's face as he hoped that wasn't the case. Alfred couldn't avoid the laughter that building up inside, the transvestite sent a glare in his directon.

"Relax! I was totally just kidding, that is unless the customers ask for one" everyone cheered louder this time.

"F-Felix!"

"Okay, okay that is all for the night! You can stick around but nothing else is going to happen, so drink up!" he jumped off and landed on Toris, who was trying to get him down in the first place.

"Felix! I told you, don't go on the barstools when you had a cask worth of booze in your system!"

"Aw! ~ you so totally love me!" At that point he started to kiss and nip at Toris's neck, getting him whimpers and soft moans from him. "Let's head back to my place~" he purred.

Toris responded with a nod and quickly rushed out, Felix still in his arms, before shouting "Alfred lock up for me please!"

"No problem!" Alfred shouted back, _well that was interesting. _"Come on! _Mathea_ we have a bar to take care of"

"We might as well" said a very tired cross-dressing blonde, grabbing a rag from a table he handed it to Alfred, "wipe the tables please, I'm heading home."

"What! Your leaving me alone, in a bar, filled with deranges drunks, where anyone of them could easily rip my shirt off—"

"Okay! I'll stay for your protection, just no more details, eh"

"Of course you will, but I'll be doing the protecting since I'm the hero!"

"Yeah whatever" the tired Canadian covered his yawn as he walked behind the counter to give a regular a drink. Three hours passed since the performance and the place was almost empty, during the whole time Matthew had been getting compliments and number from those who stayed around long enough to meet the mysterious young woman who suddenly appeared before them. It was all flattering and somewhat charming since Matthew never gotten attention like this, he sort of wished it could always be like this – minus the dress.

As the rest of the customers left, there were a few people still hanging around but Alfred had enough drinks and chats to last him for weeks. "Alright people it's time to head home!" he was answered by grunts and murmurs "Come on you guys! It's four in the morning and I'm tired let's get a move on!"

The few drunks started to stand, and head for the doorway without bumping into one another, Alfred was standing by the door holding it open, when the last of them left he called "Mathea! We got to go home . . . . Hey while you're near the counter can you wake that guy up!"

Matthew was cleaning the glasses when he barely noticed a man in nice looking clothes wearing a messed up hat, which had a chick sticking out of it. "Umm . . . yeah sure it'll take just a second."

Putting the glass down he wondered, _why haven't I noticed this guy, I mean he has a baby chick in his rip up hat, but by the way he dresses he's probably not a local. . ._

"Excuse me sir but I need you wake up—"

"Sorry I dozed off, wow~ you're really pretty. . ." the hatter was holding Matthew's hand before he kissed it, "may I ask what your name is?"

Blushing madly he whispered "M-Matt—"

"Mathea!" the transvestite looked in the direction of the sound, Alfred was getting impatient.

"I'm sorry but we have to go . . ."

"That's alright, but I wished we could have talked a little longer," said the hatter, "how about we go out some time?"

"Umm . . . I d-don't know about t-that . . . we s-should—"he was silenced by a pair of lips that met with his own. Not knowing what to do he slightly open his mouth to protest, giving the hatter access to roam his heated mouth. This lasted until both were breathless; panting the Hatter said "I'll take that as a 'yes', oh and by the way, my name is Gilbert" and left him a smile on his face.

The prince thought to himself, _I finally did it! Take that owner of this joint!_

**. . . . X . . . .**

**A/N:**

**Yay~ its my second chapter! & I'll like to thank those who have reviewed and gave me motivation to continue this Fanfic**

**. **

**Time to explain some things:**

**Fedora – it's a type of hat**

**The Game – is very simple. Here are the rules: **

**RULE 1: You are playing The Game. **

**RULE 2: Whenever you think about The Game, you lose. **

**RULE 3: Loss must be announced. **

**Digital Love by Daft Punk – it reminds me of the game**

**Richard Cheese - did a cover of the song used, look it up on YouTube. **

**Translations:**

_**Je dois être ivre –**_** I must be drunk**

_**oh un dieu – **_**oh god**

_**I vraiment don'; t vous aiment à l'heure actuelle – **_**I really don't like you at the moment**

_**Das Bumsen/Bumsen – **_**the fuck**

**Please review & thanks for reading~**

**Also sorry if I missed some things**

**:3**


	3. Visits & Interuptions

**Thanks Carrie-Chan for being my inner muse~**

Alfred's and Matthew's cottage was a small one but with all the comforts of home, it was one of the few in the village hidden by the overgrow that surrounded them. As the duo walked home it was clear that no one wanted to talk.

**. . . . X . . . .**

The two brothers forgot their keys at the pub, not wanting to walk all the way to retrieve them they decide it was time to use the chimney for the first time. After thirty minutes of planning, debating and lots of cussing. Alfred was able to slide down the chimney and unlock the door, but without saying "ladies first" as he gestured to the Canadian, earning him a glare.

Passing his teasing brother, the transvestite went straight to his room, clutching something close to his chest, pacing back and forward as though trying to get the warm feeling off his lips, he started to think and it wasn't going so well.

_Who the hell did that jerk think he is! Suddenly grabbing me a-and. . . . maybe he was drunk, he's been there for awhile or just looking for some cheap thrills, maybe he's one of those guys that looks for some local girls to kidnap and take them to faraway places to . . . . . . Then again he slid this note in my coat pocket without me noticing, _madly blushing he held the item harder, _why would he want to go out with me, I'm nothing special. Then again he did kiss me . . . . I could still feel his soft, warm lips— _

"Fuck! why does my body have to be so sensitive!" 

"Umm . . . Mattie?" he froze upon hearing the voice behind the bedroom door, swearing silently at himself "I know it's really awkward to talk about—"

"Then let's not talk about it, I have to figure this out by myself anyways!"

"But we have to—"not being able to finish he was harshly pushed on to the bed, landing with a grunt as a sudden pressure was on his chest. "H-hey! I'm trying to say something . . . . . . "Looking up his sky-blue eyes met with violet-blue ones, Matthew was straddling him.

"Alfred you got to listen to me!" not realizing the pout he making was so . . . . . adorable.

"Sure whatever you say, _Mathea_~ "

"d-don't call me that!"

"Then maybe you should take off the dress, I'll help!" reaching up he started to untie the corset from the back, occasionally brushing his shoulders in an affectionate manner. Matthew, blushing more than usual much to his disliking, grabbed Alfred's wandering hand and places the item in it.

"What's this" he said eyeballing it

"It's a note that I found in my pocket on the way home, it has a time and date . . . "his voice trailing off, the reality of it was start to sink in, _Gilbert thinks I'm s girl. Maple! This night . . . err . . . morning couldn't get any worse_

A sudden clash and a muttering of French words came from the living room, which sounded a lot like—

"Oh Mathieu~I came by for a visit from work . . . . . . . . . Alfred? Why is there a charming looking young lady on you" looking from side to side the intruder said, "where's my little Mathieu?"

**. . . . X . . . .**

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

"Why isn't there anyone opening the door!"

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

"Fuck! This is not the time to have a hard-on"

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

"Shit its getting cold t-too . . . . ."

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

"This is starting to p-piss me off . . . . . what w-was that?"

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

"Oh s-shit I think it's a raccoon . . . I fucking hate r-raccoons, they're so~ not awesome"

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

"Damn they're coming closer! . . . . Eww . . . they might have rabies, fleas, or AIDS!"

_**Frantic Knocking**_

_**Frantic Knocking**_

_**Frantic Knocking**_

_**Frantic Knocking**_

_**Frantic Knock—**_

"Ve~ your majesty, I'm sorry it took me so long to answer the door, the maid had to go get something for your brother and Francis nii-chan left to visit his . . . umm . . . . I think it was a boy . . . or girl . . . oh I can't remember the kid's name . . . . . then I wanted to have some pasta, which reminds me I have some boiling right now . . . . Your majesty why are you wearing a crappy hat on your head . . . . . . . . . and is that a little bird on —"

"Okay whatever!" yelled the prince as he rushed passed the cook, ran up the stairs, went to the right, then a left, another left, straight ahead, took another left, then a right, straight ahead again, and turned right before finally opening the door to one of the many bathrooms in his household, breathing in a sigh of relief.

"Damn it why do we have so does the nearest bathroom have to be this far away!?" Said the exhausted prince, "having to race to one with a boner doesn't make it any less better"

Gilbert had been running to get to his house as quickly as humanly possible, only stopping to catch his breath once in a while, though during the whole time he had a 'little problem' on the way home or to put it bluntly, the obvious tightness in his pants. He pondered on the idea to do _the deed_ while he sprinted home or just waited till he got home to take a cold shower.

Well he was home now, the only problem was that the nearest bathroom just so happens to be the _only_ bathroom in this _entire_ household _without_ a shower or tub. This left the young prince with one option.

_Gottfluch es . . . this is going to kill my pride, _he thought, _but I can't be roaming around the place with my five meters bulging out of my pants like the Eifel Tower . . . . Fuck it_

He sat on the toilet seat; {since he had been standing} hands slightly trembling as he reach for the fly, failing at trying to unzip it and to move as least as possible. Tonight . . . . Err . . . . Morning wasn't going so well with him.

"Why is this happening to me . . . . . "he whispered to the air, irritated as he was Gilbert couldn't help but feel somewhat strange at the situation the young prince was in, he sighed "I might as well get this over with"

Ripping off his expensive jeans entirely, he started noticing how pale his legs are but he shook those thought out of his head, _I got other things to focus on_.

Barely toughing the tip of his cock, Gilbert hissed at the contact, his cold hands against the fiery flesh, which was already starting to pre-cum. Gritting his teeth he start off in slow strokes, his breathing starting to shake as he unhurriedly reach his climax. Face flushed and eyes closed tight, his lips part slightly to let out a low groan as he quicken the pace, at the same time teasing himself with little touches here and there. The feeling was only getting stranger and stranger.

Gilbert tried imaging the blonde-hair beauty giving him the pleasure, the soft touch of those lips curved around his arousal; whispering sweet nothings to him, giving herself to him willfully as he didn't wasted a second on invading her—

"Ah!" He came on his hand and shirt, panting out in short hard intakes, taking about five minutes for his heart to calm down, as well as his breathing, "hell, I've really let it out of my system" shutting his dozy eyes, he tired to stand up but gravity was stranger at the moment and he roughly sat back down.

"Well at least this state of affairs couldn't get anymore fucked up as it already is—"

His sentence was interrupted with a brighter light descending upon him where the bathroom door was wide open, "Brother, is that you?"

" . . . . . . . . . I spoke too soon"

"What the hell is up with your hat?"

**. . . . X . . . .**

**He lost a bet**

**He had to wear a dress**

**He lost again**

**He had to sing to a bunch of drunks **

**A strange guy wearing really nice looking clothes and a fucked up hat that included a little yellow bird on top of it, kissed him and accepted his invitation to go on a date with him, without realizing the whole 'I'm a dude not a girl, which means I have a penis' thing**

And now this,

The tension in the room didn't change much, not even when Matthew got off of Alfred, who was still grinning like a idiot and had to reveal his true identity, which would have gone more smoothly if a certain American didn't blurt it out before the Canadian had time to explain or even when they moved this little 'incident' to the dining room table, the poor transvestite couldn't believe his luck.

The sun was out, bright and shining, and Matthew hadn't had time to take a shower, change, and sleep. Those were probably the only three things floating around in his head.

"Papa Francis, I hate to be rude and all but I had a long night and I just want to sleep, eh"

"But . . . . . Mathieu if there something you want to talk about I'm not going to judge, je_ promets" _

"Mattie is going on a date with a stranger"

"Alfred!"

"_Ce qui_"

"I-it was uncalled for!"

"Yeah but it happen right after the stranger gave our little Mattie his first kiss~"

_**SMACK!**_

"Papa, I didn't know how it happened, but it did"

"Oh my"

"And I don't know what to do!" Matthew felted helpless and just wanted to sleep it all away, standing up he made his way to the bedroom where his once neat bed was now wrinkled from today's earlier 'struggles'.

"Mathieu"

"Yes papa"

"I was just wondering, why were you on top of Alfred? Which also reminds me, is he going to be okay?"

The Canadian choke back a cough, _oh god . . ._

"I was trying to get him to listen and don't worry, I didn't hit him too hard"

"Oh" the Frenchman wasn't a fool, even if he was at times very clueless, he could tell his little Mathieu wasn't telling him something. "It just seems very strange, usually you wouldn't bother making Alfred listen but it seems this time was urgent"

"W-well it's that I need him to look at something real quick, no big deal. I'm pretty sure he didn't look at it anyway"

"What did you want him to look at?"

"Umm . . . n-nothing"

"Mathieu"

"Seriously"

"Mathieu"

"I swear!"

"_Mon petit Canadien_" giving the cross-dresser puppy-dog eyes

_Shit!_ "It was the note Gilbert gave me!" _Why do I always fall for the eyes?_

"Gilbert?"

"y-yeah, that's the name of my date . . . . "

"And what did the note that _Gilbert_ gave you say?"

"Papa! Please I'm really tired"

"Mathieu"

"It has a Time and day . . . "he muttered, sometimes it was nice to be unnoticed by your family, it makes conversation like this much easier to avoid. "But I was thinking of just not showing up—"

"You're going"

"What?"

"You're going on the date"

**. . . . X . . . .**

Prince Ludwig couldn't look at his brother, it was like a consist reminder of what happen just minutes ago, and he didn't want to be reminded. Not for a long time.

"brother" he said, still staring intensely at the wall behind him, "umm . . . I have no idea what went on, I sure in hell didn't except that to happen, but we should just let it all behind us and talk about whatever on each other's minds, or at least that's want the book says" he started flipping to another page, quickly reading before he spoke again, "hmm . . . well this isn't helping much, let's just talk it out"

"I hate you"

"Brother"

"Why did you have to walk into that one, out of all the bathrooms in this whole fucking place you had to walk into that one!?"

"How the hell would I know which facility my brother is using to jack off!?"

"You could have at least knocked!"

"W-well I'm sorry about that . . . "

"Yeah whatever . . . "

It grew quiet, leaving room for a conversation starter but neither of the brothers tries to make an effort. They just sat in their chairs, Gilbert fiddling with the hat that was still on his head, and Ludwig was desperately trying to come up with things to talk about.

"So . . . what's up with the hat?"

"It was my disguise"

"But it's not really working"

"It works when you had twelve gallons of booze down your throat"

"Yeah, I guess so, what about the bird"

"You mean Gilbird; he just came along for the ride"

"You brought your pet bird in a shitty-looking hat to a bar?"

"Pretty much"

"Oh"

It grew quiet again, but it wasn't as awkward as last time. The young silver-haired prince looked outside the window, from where they were sitting (which was in Ludwig's chamber, btw) the forest that surround his home seemed greener than usual, and the sky seemed bluer. It was all strange.

"Yo, West I got to tell you something"

"What is it?"

The prince hesitated for a second but manage to bring himself to say it, "I've met s-someone"

The younger brother, somewhat shocked said,"Who is she?"

"Well . . . her name is Mathea, and I sort of just ask her out in the last minute"

"Is she the reason why you . . . you know" shrugging his shoulder, "did the deed"

"Yeah, she is" he sighed; this was the first time he had wanted someone so badly and couldn't order them to sleep with him. Why did he have to be such a fucking gentlemen. "Well, I'm to going to bed, I'm sure I got all of my eagerness out of my system, see ya West"

"Sleep well brother" _God knows I'm not going to . . . _

**. . . . X . . . .**

Alfred woke up after a sudden beating from Matthew a few hours later, the drag queen has already fallen asleep, and it was late in the evening. Looking around the American notice two things: Mattie was still in the dress and he was lying right next to him, he stretch his back until he heard a decent crack and got out of bed. His eyes were still blurry from sleep but he could tell that the Frenchman didn't leave; his wine glass was still out.

"Francis?"

"Yes~"

"What happened when I was out?" The Frenchman handed him a cup of coffee

"I told Mathieu he had to go on that date"

Choking on his cup of coffee, Alfred manages to wheeze out "w-ha-tt!"

"He has to go on that date"

"But, why for all we know this guy can be some sort of rapist or a serial killer!"

"I know who Gilbert is"

"Wait . . . what! Who?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this but I work for him"

"I thought you work as co-chef and butler for some rich nobleman"

"I do, sort of"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just happened to know everyone's name in this town, it helps to know which to 'target' next" the American gave a nod, cueing him to continue, "so the stranger you were talking about was named Gilbert, who just also happens to be the next heir to the Prussian Kingdom"

"Are you saying he's a king or something?"

"Not yet, he needs to marry someone before he can be crowned king"

Alfred couldn't believe it, his little baby brother has caught the eye of someone of royal standards. It was like a fucked up fairytale. But it still didn't explained why Francis wants his son to go on date with him.

As though reading his mind, Francis said, "I'm not trying to make my son marry a prince s I can mooch off of them, that would be nice but it's not the reason. I just think it's wrong for someone to bail out on a date, plus it would make my job much easier if his majesty was in a pleasant mood"

"I guess that's a good reason, but Mattie isn't a girl. How the hell are we going to pull this stunt off?"

"Leave it to me" Francis started to reach in Alfred's pocket.

"h-hey! What the hell are you looking for!?"

"The note Gilbert gave to Mathieu" he said bluntly

"Oh its right here" Alfred reached into the other pocket, and handed it to Francis.

Looking at from both sides, he quickly unfolded the paper and read it, before handing it back to Alfred who stared at it before speaking, "so what do you think?"

"We have less time then I figured"

"Huh?"

"That little piece of paper is marked: May 26, 6:30 p.m. At the pub"

"Yeah so"

"That's tomorrow night"

**. . . . X . . . .**

**Hey guys~ sorry it took me forever to update! I had holiday stuff to do and I got really lazy but here's the third chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this. and before I forget, I want to thank **_**Aleatoire **_**for drawing me a picture based off of my fanfic. so if anyone else wants to drew Canada in a dress, please send it to my email: dsy_araujo yahoo . com **

**Just get rid of the spaces***

**Thanks again for reading :))**

_**Mon petit Canadien ~**_** my little Canadian**

_**Gottfluch es ~ **_**God damn it**

**Oh~ and before I forget again, please tell how I did with the jerking off part and if I'm rushing into things. It would help a lot.**

**Review~**

**:3**


	4. Before the Date: part 1

**10:35 A.M.**

_It was cold in the room, chilled by the cold night breeze seeping through the window, but she didn't mind, in fact, far too busy to even notice. The blonde from the other night was sprawled across the bed, wearing a much more revealing nightgown; Prince Gilbert looks at her, crimson eyes clouded with impatience and lust. The prince gripped the handle of the loveseat he was sitting in, feeling his stiff erection throbbing in his pants. He wanted her, wanted to touch her, wanted to feel her, wanted to take her right then and there, but what's the rush._

_They had all the time in the world._

_The prince stood across the room, it wasn't clear whether the beauty was asleep or not, nonetheless he was going to have it his way. Standing from the loveseat, he slowly walks towards the figure before him, unbuttoning his shirt as he does so. _

_He reached out to caress her cheek, fingers barely grazing her skin making a shiver race down the blonde's back. What was now clear is: she wasn't asleep, and wanted it as bad as he did. The blonde grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, stretched her hand until it met with his arousal and began to swiftly move it. A low groan escape his throat, he shut his eyes as a wave of pleasure flows through his body, Gilbert couldn't hold back any longer . . . . ._

**CHIRP!**

**CHIRP!**

**CHIRP!**

"Jesus Gilbird! Shut your fucking beak!" Grabbing whatever he could, the prince threw, what felt like a can of wrust at the bird, but missed and hit the light switch. "Gahh!"

Temporary blind by the unholy brightness coming from god-knows he stumbled out of bed, hitting his head on the hard marble floor. Clutching his aching head, the prince crawled his way to his bathroom, not even bothering to turn the lights.

_Why did that have to happen, I was having the hottest dream of my life and that fucking pet bird woke me up! Argg . . . my aching head, why do hangovers even exist! _

Standing up in the dark room the prince noted a few things that seem out of place.

He was covered in sweat

His legs were somewhat shaky

And his boxers were wet

"Oh shit"

**. . . . X . . . .**

"Psh, Mattie, wake up" the American said, as he shook the still sleeping Canadian, he knew his brother wasn't a born drinker, but not even he passes out for this long. Giving up on trying to shake Matthew awake, he walk outside to the shed, found what he was looking for and filled it up with water.

"Forgive me" he whispered as he splashed freezing cold water on the sleeping transvestite, earning him a kick in the face.

"_Baiseur_! Why did you do that?" _ow~ my head . . . _

"Did you have to kick me? Shit I think my nose is broken"

"I was surprised, it's not like I intention too!"

"You got some pretty strong legs, since when can you kick like that?"

"I play hockey, I guess we sometimes played dirty on the ice"

"Badass"

"Alfred why did you wake me up, I'm tired, my head is killing me, and the last thing I want to do is think. So move on with it"

"Gees, moody like a woman"

"Shut up and just spill it"

Alfred sighed as he went to the dining room and back, holding what looked like an envelope. Handling it to Matthew, he ran back to his room, locked the door, and hid under the bed. _Mattie not going to like this, I should have probably told him what it was first, oh well. _He waited for any sound, but so far everything was quiet, that was until Matthew finally opened the envelope.

"FUCK!"

As the sudden outburst echoed throughout the house, the sound of approaching footsteps menacingly headed towards Alfred's room, he braced for impact.

**. . . . X . . . .**

**12:56 P.M.**

_Okay just go down the hall, pass my little bro's room, and there I am to safety! Shit I should get one of those awards those smart-nerd people get, for being . . . umm . . . smart. But still, why did I have to pick the biggest estate in the whole damn country. If I would have know—_

"Your majesty?"

_Shit!_

"Hey maid, I thought you were helping my brother with his paper work, heh heh, why don't you go back and I'll wash this load of laundry myself so go do something else bye bye" said Gilbert, feeling ridiculous to be holding his cum-stained bed sheets and with the failure of trying to get to the washroom without being notice didn't help.

"I have a name"

"Yeah whatever . . . . Umm"

"Elizabeta"

"Yeah great, bye!"

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything so go do what I said, now!"

"What happened to Mr.-nice-guy?"

"Look I just want to do this load, after that you have all the fucking laundry you want"

"Watch your mouth, your highness"

"Tch, see ya maid"

"My name is Elizabeta!"

Chuckling silently at the maid the prince thought, _shit that was a close one, my awesome brain can sure come up with just about anything! I sure in hell don't want anyone to EVER find out, especially my brother. The poor guy is probably still stunned by my five meters. Kesesese~_

As though fate would have had it, Ludwig was just about to take a turn to go pay Feliciano a visit. Unfortunately for him his older brother was having one of his 'self-praising' moments when they unexpectedly collide with one another. Sending the stained sheet up in the air and for some cruel reason in physics, unfolded itself before landing on the both of them.

"fucking A' I just took a shower!"

**. . . . X . . . .**

Alfred didn't understand it.

He had destroyed their kitchen, burned down the shed (which was rebuilt), flooded the bathroom, and almost killed his pet polar bear. But yet, the monthly letter coming from the landlord always makes the shy, gentle, strangely unnoticeable Canadian go into a darker state of mind. It chilled Alfred to the bone.

"h-hey Mattie, why don't we just calm down for a moment—"

"Calm! You want me to be fucking calm! Why didn't you just pay the fucking prick!?"

"We didn't have the full wage! I s-swear if I could have sold my soul to him I would" _anything to avoid that creep._

"Do you have any idea what happen when you forget to pay the rent? I have to deal with him! Remember what I told you about last time!?"

"Umm . . ."

Matthew was no longer wearing the dress, but that fact alone did nothing to ease the rage burning inside of him. Because Alfred forgot to pay this month rent, he had to go have a chat with the landlord and those always ended badly.

"You didn't listen in the first place did you?" his voice had a hint of venom in it.

"I love you"

"Why do I even bother!" he let go of his brother's neck and ran to his room, but Alfred grad his wrist making Matthew stumble into his brother arms. He struggled to break free, but the American only held on tighter.

"Mattie please I didn't mean to! It's just I was on the computer when you told me and you know how I get when I'm online and it just got out of hand. I swear—"

"Forget it"

"Huh?" looking at his younger brother, he could make out the tears barely forming on the corner of his eyes. Matthew was just sick of it, not being able to walk down a street and wave to someone who recognized him. That is until he started wearing a dress, really what the fuck was up with that!

No longer struggling he tried to relax in his brother's arms, although it would be much easier if the American wasn't holding him in an iron grip. "Look, Alfred, I didn't mean to yell I was just . . . so stressed out with the rent and then I have to go on date with a guy I barely even know, who he thinks I'm a girl. It's just too—"

"Mattie~"

"Yeah"

"Don't sweat it"

"I guess" he said, sighing softly.

"Seriously, everything is going to be alright, I promise"

"Whatever you say" they both didn't bother to untangle themselves, so the two brothers held one another until Matthew's tears dried up.

**. . . . X . . . .**

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Okay first-things-first, I'm sorry! It's been over half a month and I write up a short chapter for you fellow readers. But I had writer's black and to be honest with you guys. I haven't planned any of the chapters I write, I just write whatever in my head and see if it works out. **

**Whew~ that's a mouth full, plus I just want to notify you artist out there that I haven't had anymore fanart being sent. *tear* oh well . . . thanks so much for reading and please review! Those always make my day!**

_**Baiseur ~ **_**fucker**

**Thanks again for reading**

**p.s. Can anyone guess who the landlord is? Will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**:3**


	5. Authors' Note: Must Read!

**To my fellow readers~**

**I'm afraid I have terrible news**

**my computer has caught a virus and I will not be able to update **

**for at least a while**

**I will however try to write out the whole story **

**and with the help of a few of my friends **

**type it on their computer**

**thank you for even reading my fanfic. in the first place!**

**You have no idea how it makes me feel**

**oce gain thank you and I'm sorry**

**P.S.**

**the chapters might also be shorter**

**love~**

**Echi-kin**


	6. Before the Date: part 2

**2:15 P.M.**

It seemed to the silver haired prince that he was spending more time to his brother Ludwig chamber, mostly for reasons he rather not be mentioning to anyone. In his case, he didn't really have an option.

Once again he sat in the same chair as last misfortune, only this time Ludwig didn't bother making a conversation. He just mostly brood.

When the blonde finally did speak, Gilbert tensed slightly from the sudden reaction from his brother. The prince could tell from the way his brother was glaring at him that he wasn't happy with him.

"Why—"

"Can we make this quick? I got to find an outfit for my date"

"Gilbert, please be serious"

"what! It's not a big deal--"

"_Große Sache! _I was just covered in your vital fluids!"

"W-well you shouldn't have bumped into me!"

"Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you would have been fucking paying attention to your surroundings!"

"M-maybe . . . you should . . . . shit" Gilbert fell silent, not wanting to make a bigger fool of himself, the last couple hours of this week haven't been going so well for him either, but things just come out sometimes.

Literally.

"brother" said Ludwig, "why don't you go out and go 'shopping' for . . . whatever"

"as in flowers and stuff like that?"

"yeah, why not"

Wondering what the hell has gotten into his little brother Gilbert grabbed both sides of his brother's head and started to move it to one side to another.

"What in the world are you doing to my head!?"

"Making sure you didn't whack it on something" he said plainly, "it would explain why you want me out of the house so badly"

Ludwig froze.

"Mm-hm, I see . . . so what were you planning to do after I left?" the younger German face was flushed red. He obviously didn't want the elder to know what he _was_ going to happen and stared intensely at wallpaper.

"You can't stay quiet forever~"

"Fuck you Gilbert"

"You wish, West"

"Can you just go!"

"Why~"

The younger brother was really starting to get impatient, and began to shuffle the older prince out of his chamber. Not wanting to leave the room without an explanation, the silver haired prince stopped the blonde's movements by sticking a foot out and intentionally sat on Ludwig's back.

"Get off!"

"Not until you tell me"

"Act your fucking age for once!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"B-because"

"Because?"

"I just don't want too!" said the younger German, pouting.

"and your telling me to 'act my age', I swear you can be such a brat sometimes"

"Fuck off!"

"I already did"

"Fine, I was going to visit Feliciano for the day, Happy!"

"Yes, thank you" he stood up and even offered to help Ludwig up. As he walked to the craved wooden door, he looked back at the younger prince and said, "have a nice time and remember to use protection!"

He ran for his life.

**. . . . X . . . .**

"Come on Mattie! It's not that bad!"

"why am I still wearing a dress!?" said Matthew, in a red sundress that had black lace as straps, needless to say, it suited him _very_ nicely.

"In case someone recognized you"

_yeah right, _thought the Canadian, _I wonder where he gets these dresses? Maybe Felix gave him a closet full of them, hell maybe even a whole wardrobe, that would explain a lot. Then again, I was really hoping to NEVER wear a dress again in my life, mental sigh, oh well . . . ._

"Yo, Mattie, snap out of it!"

"Huh?"

"Daydreaming about me~" giving the blushing cross-dresser a wink.

"Shut up"

"Whatever, lets just go" he said, grabbing the blonde on the arm.

"Why you so determined on leaving the house so suddenly?"

"U-um nothing"

"Alfred, please don't make ask again" it was clear that the Canadian was still pissed off.

Nervously taking a breath the American mange to say ". . . . I sort of forgot to mention something earlier, about the rent"

"what"

Alfred pondered on thought of telling him or just getting the hell out of the house before—

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"shit! He's here earlier then I thought! Go hide in the closet and don't get out until I say so!"

"What!?"

"Just Fucking do it—"

"I hope I'm not intruding on you"

_oh shit, I forgot about the door. _

"Mr. Braginski, what a pleasure to see you again" said Alfred, pushing the shocked Canadian behind him. "I thought you were to visit me later this evening"

"I was, but I wanted to stop by a bit early this time. Hopefully that isn't a problem, da"

"of course not!" _you fuckin' communist _"but me and my . . . cousin Mathea were just about to leave"

The landlord took a glance at the blonde cross-dresser, who was slightly shaking from the sudden intrusion. It was unmistakable to him that the young 'lady' in the red dress did not want the tall Russian in the room.

"Mathea" he whispered, tasting the way it sounded in his mouth, "what a beautiful name, I didn't know you had such a _lovely_ guest over."

"Um . . . yeah, she just came by yesterday"

"Well, let me introduced myself" taking off his hat and giving bow as he reached for Matthew's hand before giving it a little kiss "I'm Ivan Braginski, your cousin landlord"

In a small voice, he said "_gentil de vous rencontrer_" trying hard to stop himself from caving the smirking landlord face in. He still wouldn't looked the communist in the eye, which somewhat spark an interest in the Russian.

"Did I do something wrong,_моя повелительница?_ Sorry, its just that its been a while since I last saw a charming young girl such as yourself. Maybe I can make it up to you sometime" he purred.

"Sorry but I'm taken" Matthew said, giving Ivan a I-would-rather-jack-off-in-front-of-the-pope-then-waste-a-second-on-you look.

Alfred was awkwardly standing beside the a glaring Matthew, not able to handle the brooding tension surrounding him.

"Wasn't there something you came here for, sir?"

tearing his eyes away from the cross-dresser, he said "oh yes, I came here to see if we can negotiate a small deal. If you can bring me the rent by then end of the week, then I won't kick you out in the streets. However, if you don't accomplished this task, I will unfortunately have to evict you. Do I make myself clear?"

The two nodded hesitantly as the landlord smile turned into a smirk. Putting his hat back on his head, Ivan made his way out to his carriage, where Raivis was waiting for him and panicky opened the door just in time.

"oh and before I leave, tell your brother Matthew, I said hello. Maybe next time we'll have a chat"

**. . . . X . . . .**

**Hey! I hope this chapter isn't as crappy as the last one, plus its really short but I just had to post it up! I like to thank _Tootsieroll90 _for giving me fan-art, I mange to see it and I LOVED it. So did some of my friends. Anyway if you have an DeviantArt, just give me a link to your account. I know this is short but i tried my best and my days have been really shitty, but whatever.**

**Also, I like to thank my Friend Ashy-Chan for letting me use her computer while my is till broken. Your the best!**

**_Große Sache! ~ _big deal!**

**_gentil de vous rencontrer ~ _nice to meet you**

**_моя повелительница ~ _my lady**

**thank you for reading and please review!**

**:3**


	7. Before the Date: part 3

**4:13 P.M.**

When the two blonde brothers came to town it was busier than usual, much busier.

The whole east side of it was packed with people, some selling far away goods, others trying to hustle people out, but in the end it all ends the same way. You're broke.

"Alfred, why are we here?" said the Canadian through his shawl, clutching harder when a sudden breezed blew by. Alfred had made him wear one after the close encounter with Mr. Braginski.

"To find Felix"

"But isn't he at the pub?"

"Yeah, but on Mondays he works at a boutique down the road from the pub"

"Why does that seem so ironic?"

they took a turn to the left, where a swarm of people came rushing by, Matthew was hating this days even more as the minutes went by.

"So whats the game plan?"

"Well first we got to pretty you up for your date"

"What!?" he stopped walking, mouth agape at his elder brother, he figured that Alfred would at least try to preserve his vital innocence as long as he can. "why are you selling me off to some random stranger!"

"I'm not selling you off"

"Might as well!"

"Come on Mattie, let me explain" glancing from side to side he lead the cross-dresser to a near by cafe, and sat on a chair, hoping this will relieve some of Matthew's stress. "Look, I just don't want you to give yourself a bad image"

"No one else knew I was in the pub wearing a dress, except for Felix"

"Yeah but wouldn't you want to use it to your advantage?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Just think about it, if you need to get out of that pitiful daily routine you call a life, all you have to do is slip on a dress and I'm talking about anything. Maybe even a 'chat' with the landlord _cough cough_"

"That still doesn't make sense"

"I'm the hero, it doesn't have to make sense!"

"_Il suce pour être moi_"

"I love you too"

"oh dear, I lost the game"

"wow! This really isn't your day"

Matthew just held his head low.

**. . . . X . . . .**

Gilbert didn't bother getting up from the damp ground, the prince just laid there on his face. His 'extremely fucked up disguiser hat' was out of his reach, not that it matter. He just wanted to smash this guy's head on the wall.

The very drunk man underneath him was starting to awaken from his 'nap' and groaned at his suddenly sore back. As the drunk tried to push himself up, but Gilbert's weight was keeping him down, that much was obvious to him.

"Eh! Get yer' ass off me . . . . fuckin' twat— OUCH!" yelp the man.

"What the fuck did you just called me!?"

"Nothin' . . . you bloody wanker— OW!"

"If you keep saying shit I'm going to kick you harder"

"Well what the hell is up yer' ass today, annoying little prat— FUCK!" the drunk man clutched his throbbing head, he was too wasted to tell what happened but sober enough to get a good aim. Grabbing his empty whiskey bottle he threw it up in the air and landed on the prince's head.

Bullseye.

**15 MINUTES LATER: **

"By Jove! I killed him!" said the very sober man, after the whole ordeal he sort of snapped out of it. The ex-drunk man circled around the body trying to remember what kind of murder weapon he use on this freakishly pale man. "oh shit I'm screwed, damn it all! I got to get rid of the body"

as he was about to reach for the prince's sleeve, the body stirred. Freaked out beyond all measured, the ex-drunk stopped breathing and hoped that it was just his imagination. It stirred again. Gilbert opened his eyes slowly, trying to focus on what he thought were very bushy eyebrows.

Eyebrows?

**. . . . X . . . .**

**A/N:**

**I'm so~ sorry! It took me so long to update this & I gave you such a crappy short chapter. Grr~ I feel like such a bad person. It was going to be longer but since this isn't me computer I can't get all I wanted to in one chapter. Plus I had this one-shot in my head so I'll also be writing that.**

**Thanks to my dear lovely friend Ashy-Chan for letting me use her computer & if anyone else draws Canada in a dress, please send me a link. I'm very retarded with technology **

**TRANSLATION:**

**_Il suce pour être moi ~ _It sucks to be me**

**please review!**

**They make my very crappy life much better**

**:3**


	8. Before the Date: part 4

**4:46 P.M. **

Gilbert was pretty sure he got over that hangover this morning, so why for-god-sakes did it return to ruin his life. It was like having Ludwig rant about the importance of a well organized kingdom, over and over. How unholy this day has turned out to be.

He tired remembering the last thing he saw before falling into a dreamless sleep.

_Let's see, I was walking down an alley, wearing my awesome hat, then before I knew it I was making out with the ground and then I was talking to some prick, and the last thing that I remembered were fuzzy eyebrows . . . oh yeah_

"That little drunken shit threw a bottle at my head!"

"There's no reason to yell!" said a voice over his aching skull. The prince opened his crimson eyes to a _sober_ British man wearing a white collar shirt and a green tie, sitting on a red chair. They were in a very old looking house, and from where Gilbert was laying (which was a old military cot) he could tell they were still in town."Beside its better if you didn't speak much, that blow on the head nearly gave me panic attack"

"Why should you be the one panicking, I was the one who got knock off the head!"

"Yeah . . . about that ol' chap, I'm not really myself when I had a few drinks"

"No shit"

"Yeah so . . . sorry" the British man looked away, not wanting to meet the other in the eye.

Gilbert was pondering on the idea of hiring someone to violate this guy with a wine bottle, but then again he would rather do the same to his date. Minus the bottle.

"Alright, since I'm so awesome I'll let you off with a warning and if it ever happens again I'll have your eyebrows ripped off"

"I see your ego back"

"As it ever left, Mr-I-can't-hold-my-booze"

"My name is Arthur"

"Gilbert"

They shook hands and before long the only sound in the room were the footsteps and yells from outside, or the soft tick-tock of the clock. Arthur tapped his fingers on the red armrest of the chair, trying to come up with something to say. Gilbert was just sat there, pretty much doing the same thing.

"so",said the Brit, "whats up with the hat?"

**. . . . x . . . .**

"Like, hold still!"

"B-but I c-can't breathe!" said Matthew, trying his hardest not to fall off the stool, which was very difficult to do with one inch heels. He decided somewhere along the time he stepped into the boutique from the time that he realized that Felix was _also_ wearing a dress that the poor Canadian didn't have much control over his life. For the following week at least.

"hey Felix? Are you sure you know what your doing?" said a very concerned Alfred

"Totally! How else did I mange to get this gig?"

"hm . . . good point"

Alfred lean his back on the dressing room door,since , for some reason, Felix wouldn't let him come in. It bother the American knowing that someone was feeling his younger brother up behind a locked door, while making him take his clothe off. Needless to say he was a little paranoid. "Mattie, are you almost done?"

"Like, almost! You can't rush perfection"

"F-Felix?"

"Yes~" said the Polish man in a sing-song tune.

"D-does it have to be s-so tight?"

"You, like, have such a hot body though"

"B-but still" truth be told he didn't really wanted to wear something so 'form-fitting' since this is probably (and secretly) his first date, with anyone. The whole idea of it made him want to blush red. Which he unfortunately did.

Felix would have notice the change of color in his face if it weren't for Alfred obnoxious knocking.

"Hey! Seriously can we get a move on, even a hero gets hungry"

**. . . . X . . . .**

it was rare for Gilbert to reject an invitation for a drink, after all the guy did owe him for that blow to the head, not that it did anything to crack that awesome rock-solid ego of his. (plus he had a really good supply of booze)

taking a long gulp of some the whiskey that Arthur gave him, a question magically appeared in his mind that he had been thinking of ever since . . . . well, he really couldn't think of a certain time but he had been thinking it.

_What the hell are you doing?_

It was a simple question that struck Gilbert like a ton of bricks (or a bottle) to his head. He had been telling himself that question for the past couple of days, why was he going through all that trouble over some silly, stupid, dress wearing, blonde, blue-eyed babe with the voice of a angel who got the nicest damn legs he has ever seen and sure knows how to tease the fuck outta him . . . .

"Oh fuck it" he said grimly as he took another long draft

"Whats the matter with you?"

"I'm just thinking how stupid I'm acting over some chick who looks like sex with legs"

"Tough luck"

"Yeah? Well what about you Mr-bits-and-proper" utter the half sober prince, in a mocking tone.

"That's really none of your business!"

"Come on! Isn't there anyone out there that drives you to take a cold shower every night?"

Arthur stayed quiet for a while, trying to gather himself up before speaking.

"well, there was this one guy"

**. . . . X . . . .**

**A/N: **

**Hey you guys sorry for such a late update, I swear I tired my hardest to make a decent chapter & to hopely update earlier, but things went sort of downhill for me. But I just want to thanked everyone who has read this fanfic. & before I forget I want to thank _Pyromaniacqueen _for that lovely fanart you drew me, it inspired parts in this chapter. So thank you for being my inner muse of the moment!**

**I also like to thanks my friends Ashy, Carrie, & Tootseiroll90(I do hope its alright if I consider you a friend) for being so supportive & helpful!**

**Thanks again for reading & please review!**

**:3**


	9. Before the Date: part 5

**5:23 P.M. **

Both Arthur and Gilbert were drunk.

It took a lot more rounds of beers and whiskey to bring the prince down then Arthur, but nonetheless here they were. Side-by-side on an old couch, staring at the clock.

"So this guy . . . Alfred?" muttered the prince, not sure if he got the name right, "he liked to call you Iggy?"

"yeah, that lil' Yankee gave it to me the first time we met"

"Huh . . ." if Gilbert _were_ sober he would have remember the reason why he left the large house he lived in, why his head was still aching, and why he was already buzzed out of his mind, staring at a clock, with a aggressive British drunk.

But he didn't.

"So whatever happened to your little pet?"

"He's not my _PET_"

"Sure, and I'm going to start living in a shack"

Taking a deep breath, Arthur said, "It's not really pleasant to think about . . . . "

"He dumped ya didn't he"

Arthur fell silent, with an expression that seemed emotionless, except that the corners his deep sea-green eyes were starting to water; he quickly drained what was left in the bottle. After that was finished he headed for a cabinet, which was in the back of the room, and took out another.

At the sight of his new friend drowning away his sorrows, Gilbert felt a small hint of guilt that just kept eating at his insides.

"Look, man, I didn't mean to start shit with you. It's just . . . . The booze got to me and—"

"Quit trying to comfort me like some southern pansy, I wasn't going to cry"

"Alrighty, whatever floats your boat"

"Yer just a horrible person to be with"

"I never said I was perfect, I'm awesome but not perfect"

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways"

Arthur leaned against the wall, trying to fight back the raging emotions going on inside his mind, but the prince wasn't an expert on the emotions of others or how to even deal with them. He never had to, really. So Gilbert did the only thing he thought he could do at the time.

He stood up, went to where Arthur leaned, and handed him a beer.

**. . . . X . . . .**

"You look so cute!"Squealed Felix, trying hard not to whip out a camera. Alfred has left the shop awhile ago to get something to eat, Felix didn't mind though, he liked to surprise people. "I, like, can't wait till your bro sees you in this!"

"b-but isn't it a bit short for me?" Matthew said shyly, trying to pull his dress down. It was a simple outfit, a plain black Lolita dress that was a bit tight around his hips and somewhat shorter than the last two dresses, with a tyrian-purple color ribbon in his hair. Felix also made him paint his nails the same color as his ribbon.

"If I hadn't know better I swear you were totally a chick"

"Yeah I guess I do look like one" Matthew turned his hips side-to-side, making his dress twirls around with him. "was the garter* really necessary?"

On the side of the garter was a little maple leaf.

"It's a nice touch!"

Sighing, Matthew was at least grateful that he was going to wear flats instead of heels; one-inch or not they were still hard to walk in!

"So_Niewiele ciągiem fryzjerski, _what are you planning to do?"

"There's not much of a plan"

"Fer real? I seriously thought, like, you could at least know what to do with the guy"

Matthew stopped twirling dress and shot a horrified glare at the polish man "I-it's not that kind of date!"

"I never said it was" Felix couldn't help but smirked at the Canadian's reaction. Never has he ever notice the shy boy, or even knew he existed, until now, he wonder was why that. "Gees, like, keep your mind out of the gutter"

Matthew was going to say something when the soft ting-ing sound of bells dance into the room, the front door of the boutique was slowly opening as though the person opening it was trying to sneak in.

"Um . . . can I, like, help you?" shouted Felix across the room, wondering if he should just crush the door on the intruder's fingers.

The door was suddenly swung wide open as a fast blurred figured past by the polish man and grabbed Matthew by the arm, dragging into the dressing room.

"H-hey! _Que faites-vous?_"

"Mattie, it's me" whispered Alfred, with a hint of worry in his voice, "we have to get out of town, _now_!"

"What!?!"

"No time to explain; let's just forget that we ever moved into this village and start our lives over in a new and very, very, _very~_ faraway one"

"Alfred, just calm down! What happened?"

The American apparently didn't want to hear to that question; his eyes looking anywhere except his baby brother, guilt and fear plastered on his face. Matthew just knew something was wrong.

"Alfred, what did you do?" he said sternly

"W-well . . ."

"Alfred"

"I . . . u-umm . . . s-sort ran into . . . Braginski"

Matthew stopped breathing.

"And I was m-minding my own business w-when he asked about you"

His whole body grew tense.

"I told him it wasn't r-really his shit to deal with a-and . . . . . . Did I ever mention how much I really love you?"

**. . . . X . . . .**

**5:48 P.M.**

"That ungrateful lil' whelp! I try to be my fuckin' best and for what!" cried Arthur; he used his right armed-sleeve to wipe the tears away, while he used his left to pour another drink, "to be stood-up by some damn bloody asshole!"

"Now, now, just . . . let it all out . . . I guess" he tried focusing hard on every 'comfort line' he had ever seen or heard from the wonderful world of sitcoms and reality TV shows. "Um . . . it'll all be okay?"

_Scheiße, I'm too rich and important to be doing something like this!_ Thought the prince, _I have people paid to do this kind of crap. . ._

"Oh Gilbert! You such a good friend" the British man threw himself at the unprepared prince before bursting into a hysterical sob. "You are so fuckin' awesome! I'm so glad yer here!"

_Well at least he has some sense of sanity _". . . yeah sure . . . you just keep reminding yourself that . . . . . oh shit, what is they say? . . . . That there's? no . . . one else . . . . Like you?" _ist das recht?_

Arthur looked up at the crimson-eyed prince and said "_(sniff)_ r-really?"

"Um . . . yeah"

The Brit tried his hardest to hold back an oncoming sob that threaten to surface and he failed doing so. Unfortunately for Gilbert, he also ran out of phrases and lines.

**. . . . X . . . .**

"OMG! Let go Matthew!" yelled Felix, just in time before a _very_ enraged Canadian strangled the life out of his brother with a stocking.

"Mattie~" plead Alfred "I promise to get us out of it, I didn't know he'd remember your 'alter ego', I just figured he'll forget about you like everyone else does" _then again, we've all been noticing him when he's in a dress, wonder why's that?_

"Alfred do you realized how much shit I'm going to get! If that Russian prick shows up at the fucking pub it's all over, I'm going to get both humiliated and my ass kicked!"

"Leave it to me! I'll make sure that commie bastard never sets foot into that place at all!"

"Yeah, like I'm really going to . . . . " Matthew stopped his sentence when he saw the look on his older brother's face.

It was the same face he used when he destroyed their kitchen, burned down the shed, flooded the bathroom, and almost killed his pet polar bear. It always reminded Matthew how much Alfred really did care and how he always helped him through it.

It was times like these the Canadian wished he was strong like his older brother.

"So" said Matthew, "what's the plan?"

**. . . . X . . . **

**A/N:**

**Hey everybody! I got my computer fixed and I decided to update earlier than I usually do, thank you so much for reading! I'm also aware that I had made a few typos and writing' mistakes in general& I'm sorry for those, I try to make it a habit to proof read (which I rarely do)**

**Thanks to Mim for being so supportive, you're such a sweetheart 3**

***garter ~ it's a band used to hold up stockings, if you still have no clue just Google it up!**

_**Translations:**_

_**Niewiele ciągiem fryzjerski ~**_** little drag dresser**

_**Que faites-vous? ~ **_**what are you doing?**

_**Scheiße**_** ~ shit**

_**ist das recht? ~ **_**is that right?**

**I just want to say thanks to though who have reviewed, my life at this point is just terrible and if you could just write one, it could be just be "hey I'm reading this" & it would make my day so much brighter**

**Please & thanks**

**:3**


	10. Before the Date: part 6

**5:55 P.M.**

After awhile, Arthur's tear had dried and he mange to stand up without tripping over his own feet. He looked at the place around him, the old fashion furniture, the many tea cups he owned, and the homey warm feeling that surrounded it. He stared at it as though he hadn't seen it in years.

"Yo Arthur, you 'Kay man?" asked the prince, who was currently trying to grab a pickle from the bottom of the jar, which was harder than it looks.

"Yep, I just needed to express a few things" he took a deep breath. "Bloody hell that felt good"

Gilbert had stopped drinking awhile ago; there wasn't enough booze in the world to stop him from thinking about that stupid blonde vixen, who knew one stupid chick could stupidly make the prince feel as stupid as a stupid idiot. The reason he felt so stupid was because he felt like there's hundreds of fucking butterflies. It was an emotion he hasn't felt since he was a little kid when his Old Man Fritz tried to teach him how to hunt raccoons, and that didn't end well. Gilbert might be, not so much, maybe just a bit, halfway there, from a feeling that some would call 'being nervous'. Sure he had gotten laid plenty of times before but this is the first time he _tried_ to make an effort. Back then all he had to do was wave his money around like a magic wand and bingo! They come rolling in.

The strange part about it, he didn't know the reason why he was nervous in the first place.

"So, what are we going to do now?" changing the subject in his mind, trying to ignore the thoughts from his head, though he couldn't help but get that nagging feeling like he forgot something.

But it has something to do with the blonde . . .

"We?"

"Yes, we" said the prince matter-of-factly

"Oh, um, I don't know"

It never crossed the British man mind that he would be doing anything else with this strange silver haired man. To be honest, Arthur couldn't help but sense there was something off about the guy. It wasn't a bad feeling, nor was it the kind that just nags at you until you figured it out. It was more of the kind that was obvious; he couldn't put it in words to describe it, even though it was staring at him in the face. Arthur knew this couldn't be just some random dude he picked a fight with; this man had very high standards.

"Hey Gilbert"

"What"

"A-are you from around here?" he hesitated for a moment, not really sure if he should be asking something that personal to a total stranger. "It's just that, I've always been around these parts and I just never seen you around any bars or tea shops"

"Why would I be around a tea shop?"

"They sometimes put shots in the cups"

Gilbert thought about it and came up with this:

"Oh, um, you could say that. _Sort of_. I live in a very distant part of town. _Kinda_. My little brother lives with me, due to the fact that West can't live without my awesome-ness, and it just so happens that the house I bought off was a bit too big for me and him. So we hire a few willing servants to do some of our basic chores. _In a way_. I hardly do much since my line of work requires me to do . . . um . . . important stuff. _If you put it that way_. Though whenever I have the chance to get the hell outta there, I just go chillin' hanging around the area"

"So? You _do_ live here around"

"You could say that"

"Oh, okay then"

"But I wouldn't"

The two stayed quiet after that, either because Arthur's head felt like it was going to commit suicide or because Gilbert was having another self-praising moment of awesome-ness. A few seconds went by while the two men looked at the ten or so empty bottles of booze that were spread around randomly.

"Hey, Gilbert"

"Yeah"

"Don't you have a place to scatter along to?"

_Five_

_._

_._

_Four _

_._

_._

_Three _

_._

_._

_Two_

_._

_. _

_One_

_._

_._

"_Scheiße!_ I can't believe I almost forgot!"

**. . . . X . . . .**

There were three blondes in one place, they weren't stupid, they weren't clueless, and they weren't a bunch of valley girls. Except for one. Instead, one was a slightly injured older brother; one was a pissed off cross-dresser, and the other one was Felix.

All three of them were huddled together at the shop's own fireplace (which was in the shop's secret lets-ditch-work room), staring at the dancing flames. Neither one of them were talking, just drowning in their own thoughts, it was hard to tell what the other one was thinking without thinking about what they thought you are thinking.

"Mattie"

"Yeah"

"You do know I didn't mean to right?"

"Yeah"

"I-it just burst out of me, like word vomit"

"Yeah"

"I didn't know he wanted to meet the both of you—"

"At the same time as my date" he finished Alfred's sentence bitterly, "and somehow you mange to forget that part"

"I was panicking, he was pestering me about your whereabouts and how _Mathea_ suddenly appeared outta nowhere! So I said, Matthew works at the pub. If I had a clear head I would had made some bullshit up"

"I thought you were master at bullshiting!"

"Not when the commie bastard is around, he got this bad vibe to him" Alfred shivered just from thinking of it, "beside if you were in my shoes wouldn't you want to come up with some half-ass excused on the whole situation, _just_ to get away? Plus, it wasn't necessarily my fault; he had the pleasure to appoint the time"

That was probably the first smart thing Alfred said today.

"Okay, I see your point"

Felix leaned back against a pillow, not really listening to what the two brothers were bickering about. What he really cared about at the moment was how he was going to save his bar from a super hyper save-the-world American, a shy, and surprisingly very modest, cross-dressing Canadian, and a psychotic Russian rapist. It wasn't going to be easy, he just tell this is going to be a bitch.

"like, Alfred?"

"Yeah Felix"

"You think you could, like, make sure my bar isn't totally destroyed beyond all measure"

"I'm the hero, there's nothing to worry about!"

"That's what I thought" he muttered.

**. . . . X . . . .**

**6:01 P.M. **

Gilbert was stupid.

Everything he _thought_ he was going to do went straight to hell. How he mange to get drunk before the fucking date, before he fucking got an outfit, before he fucking had to time to do all the little things that made life a hell of a lot easier, the prince didn't know. Mostly due to his fuzzy state of mind.

Arthur on the other hand was highly amused. Watching the pale man become even paler, seeing him talking to himself in a panic tone, shouting '_shit_!' whenever the clock moved to another minute, or when he jumped up and started pacing around his home, clutching at his hair. It pretty much made his whole day much brighter.

"Gilbert" he could help but chuckle "look, you stupid git, calm the fuck down"

The prince stopped to stare at him "how can I fucking calm down when I pretty much ruined any chances of ever getting head from that blonde!" he looked once again at the clock, feeling not as awesome as he should.

Arthur said "Come on now, cheer up ol' chap, it's not the end of the world."

"Have you seen her!?"

"You must really like her to be acting like a total whelp"

"I don't like her; I just want to sleep with her"

"Then what's the point of it?"

"Look, for some guy who had been in my kingdom all his life, you just don't seem to get it—"

"Your kingdom?"

_Fuck! That wasn't supposed to slip out "_um . . . what are you talking about—"

"Your kingdom, that's what you said"

"Tch, no I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Did what?"

"You just said—"

"About that . . . . "_God damn it! Come on; think of something, something fast, the first load of shit that comes to mind "_I w-was just . . . saying t-that, um, I'm on drugs" _I'm a fucking idiot. . . ._

"What!?"

At some point in this sentence Gilbert regret having to say anything in the first place.

**. . . . X . . . .**

"Yeah, hell no, I like take out better, oh yeah focus, great, ain't he a bit small, OMG really, no way, totally, nah I like the brownish shirt better, yeah, sweet I'll see you then!" Felix hung the phone up and skipped to where Matthew leaned against a pillow. Alfred was on the other side of the room, eating some jellybeans. "Oh Matthew~"

"Oh no" the Canadian had just about enough of surprises, dresses, and the consent threat of exposure and didn't want to deal with anything else.

"Like, don't be rude to your savior"

"My what?"

Giving a bow "I just talked to Leit (that's was Toris's pet name) on the phone and, like, he just so happens to have some siblings that work for that evil Russian stalker dude, anywho, he told me to tell you that his lil' bros can, like, talk that landlord out of anything! Since the creep, like, has a soft spot for his littlest bro. what a creep. Anyway, this means until his youngest bro comes running in a state of total panic you're, like, totally one hundred percent safe!"

Matthew was dumbfounded and Alfred stopped munching. "Holy shit"

"Yeah I know, I totally surprise myself sometimes" and the polish man left the room, laughing like a blonde bimbo.

The two brothers were left alone, they both felt strange, confused, scared, fascinated, stressed out, and hungry. The last one was mostly on Matthew's part since he didn't have anything to eat all day.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah"

"You think this is going to work"

"It has too"

"I was afraid you'd say that" this was probably going to follow him for a hell of a long time "hey, pass some of those jellybeans"

At least one problem was solved.

**. . . . X . . . .**

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Its just that my life has been shitty & I hope this chapter will at least solve one problem. Plus I didn't have internet for a while.**

**Thanks for the reviews & for Mim, who has been so freakin' awesome. & I was wonderin' if you ever made a link for that beautiful piece of work you did. **

**Thanks again for reading & review**

**:3**


	11. Before the Date: part 7

**6:10 P.M.**

Gilbert has never felt so fucked.

Arthur has been questioning him nonstop since he blurted out the last fucking thing he wanted to say to a commoner. He didn't know what possessed him to even mention he owns not only the village, but the whole fucking land. So after realizing that he need to haul-ass if he wanted to make it in time, look decent enough, and try to act as sober as possible, Gilbert need help.

And he hated asking for help, that fact that he had to ask Arthur was even worse.

It would be an understatement to say that the British man was monologue-ing. It bothered the prince even more when he would randomly stop for a few seconds before exploding into a different conversation that has nothing to do with the original topic; it wasn't really clear whether he figured it out or not.

It didn't really matter; all he wanted was to have Arthur shut the fuck up so he could just ask for his help already. He figured that if he waited for him to stop on his own, it'll never end. Walking over to one of the red chairs was a half empty bottle of whiskey, still chilly from being in the fridge. Not knowing if this was the best idea he had so far, but it was the only idea.

"Hey Arthur"

"Are you really on drugs, you know they're horrible for— what?"

Not taking time to bother answering he poured the whole bottle over the Brit's head, giving it a few shake to make sure it was all gone.

"What the fuck!"

"Look, I need your help."

"Why did you fuckin' drench me in whiskey!"

"You wouldn't stop talking, Jesus if I had known you'll be pissy—"

"You poured one of my best drinks on me, plus I'm still not finished with you yet!"

"Okay, I fuckin' get it! I'll tell you everything _after_ you help me out . . . please."

Arthur thought it through before he said "Deal. What's the trouble?"

"I got to a date to attend and it's in twenty minutes"

"Well shit, sorry to say this but you're fucked."

"Thanks captain obvious, you think you got anything decent for me to wear. I wouldn't want to look like a commoner—"

"A what?"

"Never mind" _why_ _do_ _I_ _keep_ _doing_ _that?_ "I'll just wear a pair of jeans and a shirt, simple but sweet."

"Jeans?"

"Do you even own jeans?" he let out an exhausted sigh. Out of all the townsfolk in this village, Arthur is the only one that doesn't own a pair of jeans. "Seriously, get with the time frame..."

"Shut up. We'll find something" Arthur headed over to his bedroom thinking what the prince might want to wear. He called Gilbert over and allowed him to take his pick.

"Is this all?" he said somewhat gloomily.

"I ain't a bloody king" he muttered, Gilbert closed himself in the room to change. Even thought they couldn't see each other, Arthur could tell the prince was smirking when he heard this.

"Neither am I, yet"

"What in the Queen's name are you talking about?"

_Queen?_ "Don't worry about it..." There's _not_ _a_ _queen_ _yet_ _neither_.

"Honestly you're going to drive me completely bonkers!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Gilbert never thought about marriage, he knew he had to do it eventually, if he wanted the throne. Then again, he wasn't the kind of guy that could really handle a commitment that big if it meant spending the rest of his life with some high maintenance, pure bred, prissy bitch. God, he'll drown a gallon of bleach before that day ever happens.

Arthur was getting impatient and said, "Hey, are you trying to banjax* my room or you just having a little 'you time'?"

Gilbert, being the awesome guy that he was, stared at himself at the mirror in utter despair "Um, I think we have a little problem"

"What kind of problem?"

The prince stepped out and it took all of Arthur's will from exploding in a fit of hysterics. It seemed that neither of them noticed that the British man was a lot shorter and a bit thinner than the red-eyed man. The blue shirt that he picked couldn't be button all the way and the ends of the pants went up to his calves, showing off his socks that had yellow baby chicks on them.

"When you said little, you really meant it didn't you" at this point. Arthur couldn't contain the laughter from exploding from his chest and fell to the floor clutching at his sides. The prince couldn't do anything but glare at him.

"Shut the fuck up! It's your fault from being such a midget!"

"Sticks and stones~"

"Okay, I look stupid could you please just find something else... asshole..."

After a bit Arthur stopped laughing and thought of the other clothes he had, a few seconds went by before that blank look was on his face again.

"Well" he said, "I do have one outfit, it doesn't belong to me though but I guess you could have it"

"Is it your size?" muttered the prince

"No, it's far too big for me . . . ." the Brit went to a room across from his own and brought out a normal looking red box. "Here, try this on" handling it to him.

Gilbert wonder what was in this box that made his new friend look so . . . sad, he figured he should just accept it without being a smart ass, for once. "Thanks man, I owe you one"

"No problem, hurry up though. You ain't got much time"

**. . . . X . . . .**

"You think that when we die, we'll all end up in the same place we started?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Alfred?" asked Matthew, Felix left earlier to 'set up' the pub. The shop has been closed immediately as soon when Alfred offered to take care of it, which was a _very_ good and _very_ wise thing to do.

"No just think about it, if we end up trying to find our way through the world only to end up at the same place, wouldn't you be pissed?"

"Wait. Why are we talking about this?" he felt like he was back in high school, when he used to 'smoke it out' with all of his classmates who mange to realized he existed. A time in his life he was just _slightly_ ashamed of.

"It's just something I remember we talked about once."

"But it doesn't make sense"

"Look, what if you searched for something all your life, died, and then ended up in the place you started! Wouldn't that be fucked up?"

"Wouldn't I go to heaven?"

"Or hell."

"That's not nice..."

"Focus! If you somehow magically manage to be reborn, and end up where you were after all that you did for . . . whatever, wouldn't that just suck?"

"Well that depends, what was I searching for?"

"Anything! A car, a puppy, the tastiest fucking burger, the best place to find—"

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yeah, why not. Isn't that something worth finding?"

Alfred didn't say anything at first, he open his mouth but closed it before any noise could be heard. The American turned his head to stare out the store's window, watching people pass by and thinking quietly to himself. Matthew couldn't remember the last time Alfred thought about something as hard as he did now. Except for that one time . . . .

"Alfred?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking—"

"About Iggy?" Alfred flinched. "You know, he's still around. You should go talk to him—"

"I can't, he won't . . ." his voice trailed off, almost echoing off the walls and back.

Matthew leaned up against his elbows to get a better look at his brother "How do you know if you haven't tried?"

"Trust me, he won't even looked at me"

Letting out a deep sigh Matthew stood up and tip toed over to where Alfred sat.

"Brother..."

"Yes?"

_**SMACK!**_

"Ow! What the fuck!" Alfred's hand automatically went to his cheek, trying not to show the obvious pain on his face "for a guy who has such a girly figure, you hit pretty hard!"

"You're acting pathetic," Matthew said ",if you going to be calling yourself a hero you better stop sulking in the corner like a bitch!"

_Damn, _thoughtAlfred_, it's about time Mattie grew some fuzz on his peaches._

It didn't occur to him that Matthew was growing older, he already graduated from high school and as soon as they have enough money he'll go to college. The whole idea of seeing his brother leave and start a life of his own made the American feel . . . okay. Ever since their mother died and their papa started working to support them, he made sure Matthew didn't get into deep shit. Now that Mattie is old enough to take care of himself, Alfred has already done what he can.

"Oh Mattie!" he threw his arms around Matthew, who squeak from the sudden embrace, and all he wanted now was to hug his brother senseless. "You know, I always wanted you to be happy and find someone who makes you feel wonderful whenever he or she looked at you! I'm not sure if you're straight or not, but that doesn't matter! Just find someone who that treats you right, make sure you have everything you need, who makes sure you're never going to have to face a day with another frown, or end up alone, or get hurt . . ."

Three wet drops fell on his shoulder as he felt Alfred slightly shake in his arms, the seconds went by and nothing happened between them. Just like last time, they waited until the tears stopped and everything would be okay, even if they could just pretend.

Alfred took in a long breath before whisper in his brother's ear "P-promise me, Mattie, find someone w-who's willing to do all that, even if they don't w-want to, and find someone that is everything I f-failed to be"

**. . . . X . . . .**

**6:26 P.M.**

After a semi-quick shower, a rampage through Arthur's bathroom cabin, and rubbing himself with candles just to smell good, Gilbert liked what he saw.

It wasn't as nice as the suits he was used to wearing but it would have to do. Gilbert didn't know where Arthur got it; he wasn't going to ask either. The British man was too short for it and not as muscular. That was the first obvious thing about it.

"Well" he said, feeling not as doomed as before "whoever owned this sure had a decent taste."

The pants were black and tight (which he thought looked pretty hot on him), the maroon colored shirt wasn't that bad neither, even if some areas were darker than most. The black jacket had a plain white tie that he guessed went with the whole suit but decide it looked better without it.

The prince had to admit, he looked better than he had planned.

He sighed "better get the show on the road" and with that he stepped out of the room, where Arthur was waiting impatiently.

"It's about bloody time" his green eyes scan up and down at him before muttering "it suits you well."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Hurry up and get your lazy ass ready, I'm taking you with me"

"What!"

"Just in case I need backup."

"For what?"

"What do you mean 'for what?' I just answered you."

"All you said was that you need backup."

"Just. In. Case." He said, with an expression that clearly stated '_duh_' on his face.

In humble honesty, the prince always had someone around to make sure things were in check, occasionally he was able to go places independently, but not if it meant meeting someone not known to anyone he was related to. He was royalty after all.

"Well, I should I?" Arthur said

"You got anything better to do?"

After staying still for a while, not talking or making eye contact it was clear that, no, he had absolutely nothing to do. Besides drink, bitch, and cry.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, he stood straight from his chair, grabbed the closest bottle to him, took a swing and said "A'ight, off we go then!"

And so the two half-sober-ish men left to where the main event was about to start.

**. . . . X . . . .**

"I can't do this! I thought I could handle it but I was wrong! So fucking wrong!"

"Mattie you got to! Just pretend he's a girl—"

"How does that work out!" Matthew held on the handle of the door harder, scared out of wits. "I can't believe you're letting me go through this! I thought you loved me!"

"I do but just do this once, it won't happen again"

"That's what you said every time you forget to feed Kumajira!"

"His name is Kumajirou, Mattie."

"W-whatever, I'm not going!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO!"

And so a struggle broke out between the two, Matthew kicked Alfred in the gut and tried locking himself in the dressing room, but Alfred tackled him to the floor and pinned him down with his knees, trying to tie his hand behind his back with a sock. This was hard to focus on whenever he got elbowed in the face.

"This could have been easier," he gasped, it was like the time he had to take Matthew to the doctors to get shots, "but we don't have much time. I'll untie you when we arrived there, _behave_ yourself"

"Alfred, please!" this was ending horribly for him, they had, had such a nice brotherly moment together until Alfred looked at the clock, never had he hated a cuckoo clock so much in all his life.

"Mattie" he tried wondering what to say to make his case seem not so bad "just think of it this way: you might get lucky"

Matthew has never felted so fucked.

**. . . X . . .**

**A/N:**

_Hello, this is Echi's beta Kari! She will never know I've been here ssshhhhhhhh!_

**(it's2:21 A.M. at the current moment) **_(for me its 1:26... A.M.)_

**Hey you guys, I've missed you so much! As you see, I'm not dead & I finally updated! I had finals then for some cruel reason my computer died on me & I couldn't work on it, I even tried writing it out but it turns out everyone I knew has run out of lined paper & pens. **_*That and your wonderful author here is the ULTIMATE PROCRASTINATOR and can not concentrate on writing things at my place because she's such an effing spaz!*_

**it was so cruel . . .**

**Anywho, I got news: this story will now be beta-ed by one of my close friends & she's a great writer but doesn't like posting any of her work. Which I hope one day to steal & posted it without her knowing x) **_*This is her beta, Kari, and trust me when I say that you lovely, lovely people will never know the pain and suffering that my writing induces :-3 *_

**banjax*~ its mostly Scottish slang for ruin or destroy but I always wanted to use it.**

**I hope I get lots of reviews from you guys, I really did miss ya! **_Do it for me! I'm much more awesome!_

**Thanks 3 **_Much Luff 3333_

**:3**

_:-3_

_BTW, after this chappy, the date WILL HAPPEN! Or I will kill Echi!_


End file.
